bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Thompson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = February 10, 1977 | last = January 9, 1980 | spinoffs = | family = Thompson | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = India Winters (1966–78) | partner = | romances = Ginny Evans | father = Frank Thompson | mother = Caroline Thompson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = Zeke Thompson | sisters = Hilary Thompson | halfbrothers = Lloyd Thompson Dennis Thompson | halfsisters = | sons = Donny Thompson Rodney Banks | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = Rainbow Thompson (1972–78) | grandsons = Colby Banks Dorian Queen | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = Frankie Thompson Kevin Thompson Cody Thompson | nieces = Trina Grayson Carly Lockhart Tiffany Mitchell Naomi Thompson | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Rodney Thompson Storylines In February 1977, Rodney ends up on the street after his wife kicks him out of their home because of his alcohol addiction. Reverend Bill Mitchell finds Rodney sleeping on the front stoop of Saint Timothy's Church and offers up his family's guest room. Bill convinces Rodney to attend the AA meetings at the church. During one of the meetings, Rodney breaks down and reveals that he accidentally caused his 11 year old son Donny to fall down the stairs and that his wife India had enough of his behavior. While Donny was fine, India believes Rodney to be a danger to her and their two children. Soon, Rodney receives a frantic call from his baby sister Hilary Thompson. He races to rescue her from a Canadian commune as she is about to be sold into a prostitution ring. Though Hilary protest, Rodney bring her back to Jericho City and sends her to live with India and his children. In April 1977, after Bill meets with her, India finally lets Rodney see their son and daughter Rainbow on one condition – he must continue with the meetings and remain sober. Bill also offers Rodney a job as the new janitor at the church. Meanwhile, Hilary confesses that she is pregnant and Rodney wants her to consider adoption. By the summer of 1977, Rodney is back home, living with his family and still attending meetings. He even has India considering adopting Hilary's baby. However, Rodney's plans come to screeching halt when Hilary elopes with her baby's father Luther Boudreau in July 1977. Later in the year, Rodney is horrified by the sudden return of Bill's niece and India's best friend Ginny Evans. Rodney thinks Ginny is looking to cause trouble in his marriage but she assures him that she had no idea he and India were in Jericho City. As India and Ginny rekindle their friendship, Rodney struggles to cope with the fact that he is living a lie. He confides in Bill that he and Ginny once had an affair and India knows nothing about it. Though Ginny insist that the relationship is a thing of the past, Rodney is riddled with guilt and is about to confess to India when she announces she is pregnant. Ginny convinces Rodney that India's pregnancy is a sign that he and India can have a new start. Unfortunately, in February 1978, India suffers a miscarriage and while he comforts his wife, Rodney blames himself in private. Rodney is about to fall off the wagon again when Ginny stops him and confesses that she gave birth to his son a decade ago. References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1949 births Category:1978 deaths Category:Thompson family